The Other Pureblood
by Eva Schwarz
Summary: What if Hermione was more then just a simple mud blood know it all. What if her birthright was to stand amongst the ranks of one of the magical worlds most influential pure blood family as an heiress & a love child? Rated M just in case, non DH Compliant.
1. The Secret

Chapter One - The Secret

_**Disclaimer; I do not own the characters & I did not write this for the sole purpose of earning any moolah. **_

"One more lap, just one more!" Hermione Granger chanted to herself as she jogged around the beautiful St Herbert Park*, situated just 2 blocks away from her parents humble abode. Pushing herself once more, she set off on a steady jog, another lap around the park, her bushy hair gathered in a ponytail, bounced in her wake.

The war had ended and there were celebrations all around. Ron was dancing like a maniac around the shrieking shack and Harry, being the complete romantic that he was, was snogging the life out of poor Ginny Weasley. Not that she minded one bit, though. Those who had survived were embracing each other, sobbing and just grateful that the other had made it through but there were some that were far too numb to do any more then sit and stare. Hermione was one of them.

Perhaps it was the encounter in the depths of the Forbidden Forest? A cruciatus curse was sent flying her way amd she, having been tortured, was slow to react. Bracing herself for the impending pain, a tall figure with white blonde hair had jumped in front of her, blocking her with his body and taking the blow for himself. His ice blue eyes sought hers and for a moment, she thought she saw a flicker of love behind the pain. Puzzled, Hermione had pushed him off her and sent a wandless curse towards the offending death eater. When she turned to regard the elder Malfoy, he was gone. Minutes later, cheers of "He's dead! He's dead!" erupted and Ron had come looking for her, enveloping her in a bear hug and carting her off to congratulate the golden boy. She never mentioned what had happened in the forest no matter how many times Ron & Harry attempted to shake the truth from her.

Now, three years on, she had completed her NEWTS and proceeded to a French University _cum_ finishing school, graduating at 21 the youngest witch to ever leave with a Masters in both Charms and Potions. Her sheer hard work and determination had finally paid off and now, she was enjoying her 2nd month of complete rest and relaxation since the war, with her parents, Albert _Bert_ Granger and Jane Granger _nee_ Noir.

Completing the final lap, Hermione jogged the rest of the way to her parent's home, adjusting her velour tracksuit as she entered the front door. It was just past 0800 and the delicious smell of coffee and bacon wafted towards the door to welcome her. "Good Morning Mother." She said casually as she entered the kitchen, only to stop short and the gathering before her. Around the dining table sat none other then the notorious death eater & supreme _mugglist_ Lucius Malfoy with his offspring, Draco. There they were, sipping coffee and digging into her mothers delicious pancakes as if they had done this for the past 20 years of their lives. Squinting at them, Hermione sneered "What do you think you're doing here?" "Lucius looked up and smirked just as Jane pushed her daughter into the nearest chair, right next to Draco. "Dear," Jane began "We have some explaining to do."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow and examined her mother closely, eyes flitting between the Malfoys at her dining table and her father casually eating his breakfast next to them. Jane took a deep breath and said "Hermione, darling, you are not a Granger." She dropped her eyes and kept her gaze on the dining table, anticipating her daughter's thunderous response.

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered, some sort of realization dawning on her.

Lucius stood up and approached her, standing before her and seeking her caramel eyes with his own cold blue ones. In a voice more tender then she could have ever imagined, he said, "Hermione, I am your father. You, you are no Granger, no _mudblood_." He spat out the last word with a grimace. " You are as much my flesh and blood as Draco is." Hermione stared up at him and for once, the bookish know-it-all was at a loss for words. "B-but I do not understand!"

At this, Jane Granger, the supposed muggle, drew out an Ebony wand from her back pocket and placed it on the dining table. "For one, Hermione, I am no mere muggle. I am Jane Noir, Narcissa Malfoy's best friend, Lucius' Mistress." Her eyes flicked towards the elder Malfoy before continuing. "Narcissa and I met in France when she went to finishing school and when Lucius came to visit her, I could not take my eyes off him. Tall, blond, chiseled and those piercing eyes! When 'Cissy and I graduated, I moved into Malfoy Manor and the three of us lived in relative harmony. Having a mistress is normal etiquette for a pureblood male so nobody bat an eyelid. A few years later, you and Draco were born and for a few months, the two of you were raised together and you were inseparable. But then tragedy came knocking at our doorstep when your best friend, Harry Potter, survived the Dark Lord's curse. All the death eaters were called that night and Lucius left."

_-Flashback-_

Jane, dressed in simple muggle clothing and clutching a small bundle to her chest, dashed out of Malfoy Manor and clutched the back of his robes. Her tears mixing with the furious storm as she begged Lucius not to go, knowing full well that were he to go, there was no turning back.

He turned and enveloped Jane in his cloak, kissing his child's forehead tenderly. "You must go Jane, I do not want my children to be used as a pawn in the Dark Lord's sadistic game of chess. I have no choice but to leave Draco because of Narcissa's influential family. Were they both to disappear, the Dark Lord would figure out that something was amiss. You, you I can protect." With that, he placed one final kiss on Jane's lips and apparated.

Jane had crumpled to the ground crying and as if the little bundle could feel her mother's pain, she started crying too. Mother and daughter stayed under the downpour, sobbing for the loss of the man they both loved. After gods know how long, Narcissa joined them, bringing with her Jane's and Hermione's belongings, the look of pain apparent in her eyes. "Go, Jane. We will meet again. Take care of her."

And with that, Jane apparated.

_-End Flashback-_

Now, tears were steadily streaming down Jane's cheeks as she struggled to continue with her tale. "I fled to muggle London and then I met Albert. He was a man who straddled both worlds, a squib who agreed to help me, to raise you and to protect you till the time came that Lucius would finally be able to call you his daughter again." Jane sobbed now, shoulders shaking with the effort to control her emotions.

Hermione stood up and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. "Mother, you went through all the pain and suffering, all the pretend and espionage to protect me?" She was granted a nod as she turned to face her new father. "Father? My father?" She whispered. Then in a low chuckle she added lowly "I look nothing like the Malfoys. Perhaps this is some kind of mistake?"

A sudden comprehension crossed Lucius's face. "Jane dear, would you care to reverse the potion's effects?" Hermione stared at the two of them puzzled as Jane lifted her wand. With a simple _swish&flick _and an incantation in Latin, Hermione began to feel tingly all over. Draco, who had been listening passively all this while, formed an "O" with his mouth and conjured up a mirror, shoving it in front of her.

In place of Albert's dark chocolate eyes, she had the signature piercing blue eyes that all the Malfoys had. Her hair, once bushy, was reduced to tamer curls even though the original colour shade of dark cocoa had been retained. A gift from her mother then, considering her mother had the exact same curls in that exact same shade. Smiling, Hermione gingerly ran a forefinger over her arm, staring pointedly at her skin which, she could have sworn, was a shade darker a mere 3 minutes ago.

Hermione turned to regard her father and _–gulp-_ brother. Raising a questioning eyebrow, she asked (her voice, thankfully, remained the same) "What will happen to me now?" Lucius chuckled in response, the first time she had ever heard him done so. "My dear, you are returning to the Manor with us. There is where you rightfully belong, my child."

Turning to her mother for some support, Hermione was surprised to see her trunk in front of Jane, all her belongings obviously in there. "Mother?" She asked, hesitantly. Jane smiled sadly "We agreed to wait till it was all safe before we all returned to the Manor and things would resume as it had 20 years ago. But Cissy is gone and I, I have fallen in love with Albert. You, my dear Hermione, return to the Manor. It is where you belong."

With another smile, Jane shrunk Hermione's trunk and placed it in her palm, folding her fingers over it. "I love you, my dear, my daughter, remember to write." Unable to hold back her tears, she held onto her mother for as long as she could before Jane pulled away and stood next to Albert. Following Draco and Lucius, she kept her gaze on her mother as Lucius apparated, taking her along with him.

**Author's Note;**

**This is the very first fan fiction I have every written for the sole purpose of it to be posted & shared. I hope you all enjoyed it & leave reviews so that I know if I should continue or not or what needs improvement. **

'**VA**


	2. The Scarlet Room

Chapter Two – The Scarlet Room

**Author's Note; I've decided to post this up front since I'm replying to comments right here.**

_**Notwritten, MISS'Hannah-MarieHale'BOOKWORM, EL NENEO, Megan Consoer, catysmom & Ravenclaw Babe**__ – Thank you so much for the praises & positive feedback to the first chapter. I wasn't sure if my style of writing would be good enough but all of you managed to clear my doubts & I will definitely be writing more chapters for this. I do hope I would be able to complete this without making all of you wait too long; my national exams are around the corner & I have so much studying to do!_

_**Tiluthia **__– What you said really made sense so I have removed all "&s" from the main story and replaced them with A-N-D. It does make the story flow a fair bit better and more professional. Thank you for the advice._

**For all of you who are following this story and/or has added The Other Pureblood into their favourite list, I am grateful for your support.**

**On a side note, I went through the first chapter again & tried my best to clear up some typing errors. If any of my readers should notice any that I left out, whichever chapter it is from, do not hesitate to PM me or leave a comment stating the mistake.**

_**I've also changed the title of the story from Sister Dear to The Other Pureblood. Sister Dear sounded a little washy. I believe that if I were to be serious in writing a full, serious fiction, I'd better start with a title that's a little more serious & Sister Dear just didn't cut it. So thank you for reading through all this crap & it's on with the show!**_

_**This chapter, I personally feel, was very long-winded and detailed because I wanted to put down the way I imagined Malfoy Manor to be. I considered splitting up parts and putting in descriptions where needed but then I thought, the readers would surely be confused were I to suddenly say "She lay down in the West Wing" or "He sat in the East Wing, staring at the fire…" Do bear with me for this chapter. **_

**Disclaimer; I do not own the characters nor did I write this for the sole purpose of earning any moolah.**

**

* * *

**

When the sun sets, Malfoy Manor instantly turns into the "Haunted castle" of every child's nightmares. The tall, imposing gates with intricate black roses and daggers, entwined with an "M" guarded the manor. Only family members and close family friends were allowed to enter and leave the Manor grounds through apparition and other guests had to contend with apparition right before the gates and waiting for a house elf to admit them. It is a little like how Hogwarts was built but on a smaller scale. The house itself was built with very dark graphite and complimented with black tiles to form the roof. Windowpanes were dark silver, bordering gray, with windows that could see out but never in. Beneath each window grew a rose bush from which roses of darkest reds blossomed and the veins of the roses climbing high over the Manor's walls, chasing intricate shapes and patters. Two trees rivaling the size and intimidation factor of the Whopping Willow flanked the house on either side, its canopy seemingly blocking the sunlight, save for a few choice rays, from brightening the exterior

The main doors were black, just like the rest of the exterior design and fearsomely imposing with two serpent-head knockers on each door (not that they were ever used), each with the brightest emeralds as eyes, so bright that it seemed to look through the very soul of guests. Upon entry, guests would be greeted by a huge foyer with polished marble flooring and at the end of the floor, the grandest staircase, in laid with luxurious red velvet; enough to rival Buckingham Palace's grandeur itself. The crystal chandelier, which hung overhead, only served to add to the feel of glamour and prestige of this place.

It was at the foot of these steps that Lucius and Draco had brought a wide-eyed, tear-stained Hermione. Silently, she dried her tears and surveyed her surroundings with her new crystal blue eyes, which glimmered with approval as she gave the slightest of approving nods. Grand but not too gawdy. Perfect. A pop echoed and swiveling around, she spotted two house elves dressed in matching white towels. "Mimsy, Pocky, this is Miss Hermione, my daughter. Take her trunk to the Scarlet Room, I trust you have prepared it?"

"Oh yes Master, Mimsy and Pocky is cleaning room all of last evening sir!" Mimsy piped up. With another popped, the pair disappeared with Hermione's trunks.

Turning to Draco and Hermione, Lucius said "Will you being your sister on a tour of the manor and show her to her room? I have some serious business to attend to." Draco nodded almost eagerly and flashed a shadow of a smile. Planting a hesitant kiss on Hermione's forehead (she only recoiled slightly), Lucius ascended the grand staircase and headed towards the North Wing.

Left alone, Hermione eyed Draco skeptically. In response, he raised a blond eyebrow as if to say _what?_

"Am I supposed to trust you after a full decade of insults and assorted hexes thrown my way?" she asked casually.

Draco chuckled and sat down on the lowest step, patting the area next to her bidding her to have a seat. "Gran-, Hermione, all this while, I always knew you were my sister. As I grew up, Mother always told me bedtime stories of the death eater who had to sacrifice his beloved mistress and infant daughter, hiding them in the muggle world to keep them safe. And the most important thing was that I played a part in ensuring their safety. Before leaving for Hogwarts, Father took me aside and told me that you would be there as a muggle born girl called Hermione Granger. But to avoid suspicion, I could not reveal any affinity for you, any love that I had for my baby sister. I resorted to being the evil bastard that you knew, the one who taunted you and insulted you just to cover up the love I had. I am so sorry Hermione."

In his eyes, Hermione could see the pain and remorse and in that instant, she knew that he was telling the truth. On impulse, she lunged forward and enveloped Draco in a bear hug, holding him tightly. Never in her wildest dreams (or nightmares, rather) did she think she would willingly touch a single hair on Draco's body. And yet, she was embracing him and whispering into his ear "Only if you agree to forgive me for nearly breaking your nose." She grinned cheekily when he poked her in the ribs. Draco pushed himself off the step and held out his elbow, inviting Hermione to follow suit. With a minute little curtsey, she slipped her arm into the crook of his elbow and the pair set off to explore.

The South Wing consisted of the foyer, the first area of the house she popped up in. This was where, in the event of balls and dinner parties, guests would be greeted and cocktails flew freely. On the left of the grand staircase was the dining room complete with a long table and decorated with green and silver velvet. This dining room is only to be used when a dinner party has been planned for. The table itself could sit up to 70 guests and could be expanded if more were to be invited. To the right was the ballroom. Parquet flooring covered every inch of the floor and a raised platform at the end of the room acted as a stage for the orchestra. There were windows all around the room itself and just like the dining room the main colours of the ballroom were emerald and silver. This room was huge, just as huge as the Great Hall back in Hogwarts. Round tables could be set in the room if there was not enough seating for dinner in the dining room. The stairs itself was a prop when it came to these social events. Once all the guests have arrived, the family would enter, fashionably late, descending the steps from the North Wing, to ensure that every eye was on them.

The East Wing was Lucius' personal office and meeting rooms. His office itself was sparse; a huge mahogany desk with stacks of parchment and a dozen or so quils strewn all over the table. Lucius sat on an almost throne-like chair, leaning back with his fingers on the arms of the chair. Hermione and Draco stifled a giggle as they watch the clearly uncomfortable wizards squirm and blabber under Lucius' scrutiny. They appeared doubly anxious at the appearance of a certain brunette with the typical features of the female Malfoys.

The Manor's living quarters were located in the North Wing with each room bearing a unique design, revolving around the theme of the engraved plaque on each door. **The Silver Room** was the master bedroom and obviously belonged to their father. Placing a finger to his lips, Draco muttered "_Alohomora_" and the door swung open. The pair poked their heads pass the doorway and Hermione gasped at the sheer size of the room. Well, it was more like a chamber! There were two rooms within The Silver Room, the first of which held Lucius' personal library and liquor cabinet; well stocked with the Wizarding World's best Firewhiskey, Hermione assumed. They dare not venture to the bedroom itself so as quietly as they had snuck in, they closed the door behind them and locked it once more.

Flanking his rooms were **The Emerald Room** and **The Scarlet Room**. Smiling, Draco pushed the doors of the Scarlet Room, revealing a whole room that could possibly fit the Granger's whole living room AND kitchen! The décor was, as suggested by the plaque, centered dark shades of scarlet. A luxurious four-poster bed draped with silk sheets and drapes stood proudly in the middle of the room while to the right, a bookshelf with a mini collection of the Wizarding World's classics stood next to a desk similar to that of Lucius' work desk. Two doors stood to the left of the bed and with an enquiring eyebrow, Draco explained, "Walk in closet and bathroom." Hermione stared, mouth agape as she strode towards the closet.

"This was your Mother's room." Draco whispered suddenly. Hermione swiveled around, and stared at Draco as he continued. "My mother was in **The Emerald Room** while your mother was here. Father was, of course, in the Silver Room. We used to slept in the nursery just two doors down, **The Lavender Room** but it soon became my own when you had to leave. Before Mother passed away, I was in **The Sapphire Room** next door, nobody was to touch the Scarlet Room and only the house elves were permitted entry to clean occasionally." He gestured towards the desk and the books "Your mother's personal collection and I believe her personal knick knacks such as jewellery and the likes of it are in the drawers. And I believe that a vast amount of her robes are in the closet too." Hermione nodded, eyes glazed with tears. She changed her course and strode towards the books, running a loving hand over the rough leather covers and breathing in the scent of old classics. She was just about to pull the drawers of the desk open when Mimsy popped up next to the bed. "Mr Draco and Miss Hermione, Master is calling you for lunch in the West Wing."

Draco strode towards his sister and placed a hand on her lower back, using his knuckles to catch stray tears that managed to escape. Nodding at Mimsy, he slipped into the walk in closet and emerged a few seconds later with a simple black robe to wear over Hermione's muggle tracksuit. He smiled and with a hand on her lower back, guided her to the West Wing.

The West Wing, it seemed, was where the family congregated. The décor was simpler and relaxing then the South Wing and the East Wing. It was where the Library _("Oh my Gods, all the books! I could lock myself in here!")_, a mini Kitchen (if the family wanted to cook up their own meal), the family dining room and a family area with plush couches and a warm fire was located.

The siblings entered the family dining room to find that Lucius and a guest were already seated. Upon their arrival, Lucius rose from his seat and guided Hermione to seat on his right and Draco to his left. Only when she was seated did she notice the guest; Severus Snape. "Sir!" she exclaimed, not sure if he recognized her with the spell removed. Severus Snape smiled and said "Ah, Lucius, you have reversed the spell. It is good to see you back Miss Malfoy." Hermione stared at him dumbfounded, unsure if her ears were deceiving her. "Professor Snape, you knew? You knew all along?"

"Well the spell that altered your appearance had to be accompanied with a very complicated potion made, made with the rarest ingredients. I was the one responsible for brewing it, of course I knew. And please, I am no longer your Professor. Simply call me Severus."

"Severus" she whispered, rolling the syllables on her tongue and marveling at the unfamiliar sounds; never before had Hermione called him by his first name. Suddenly noticing that he was still looking at her and probably heard her whisper, heat rushed to her cheeks and she dropped her eyes to her plate.

Now that he was right here, sitting across from her, old feelings of lust and desire spread through her veins like fire. His silky deep voice used to send her reeling during Potions and when his breath tickled her neck while he scrutinized her progress from behind, she was moved to sheer distraction, threatening to cause more harm to the class then Neville ever had, by adding in various volatile ingredients. Blushing once more, Hermione noticed that lunch had been served and trying her best not to look up and seek those glittering ebony eyes, she dug in.

Lunch went on with Lucius and Severus discussing his investment in the latter's private potion's business while Draco filled Hermione in on the family's dos and don'ts and the various activities, habits and routines that went on in the family and he also revealed that through the French doors in the family room was a beautiful garden which was started by her very own mother. She listen half-heartedly as she watched Severus discreetly but no matter how hard she tried to be nonchalant, he always turned to look right into her eyes, a quirk of a smile evident on his lips, causing her to blush furiously again. Just as she was recovering from a near heart attack from getting caught looking _again_, an owl tapped impatiently at the window, a scroll bearing the seal of the Order of the Phoenix attached to its foot.

A meeting had been called for all members, Hermione and Severus included, the very next day at 1100 and Mrs Molly Weasley had graciously agreed to provide lunch for the hungry members. With a sudden realization, Hermione groaned and buried her head in her hands, mumbling "Oh no, what would the Order say, now that I'm a Malfoy? And Harry. And Ron!" She took several deep breaths before lifting her head up and facing the inquisitive expressions of Severus, her Father and her Brother. The parchment was passed around and the three groaned in unison.

When the desert was finally cleared away, Severus and Lucius proceeded to the East Wing for more serious discussions and Draco, who was the supervisor for the Malfoy's Real Estate and Quidditch investments, had to rush off for a 1400 meeting. Left alone, Hermione returned to her room and entered her closet, gasping at the sheer amount and variety of textiles and colours that were her mother's old robes. Styles ranged from glamorous to simple yet sophisticated but all in all, they were all classics and Hermione could see her mother's particular style streak even in her Muggle attire.

Levitating her trunk over, Hermione began unpacking, mixing her clothes with that of her mothers. In the process, Hermione had shrugged the black robes off and opted for a more comfortable, almost ragged cotton robe that she found in the bottom of a pile. Snuggling in the material and loving that the robes, though untouched for over a decade, still smelt faintly of her mother's perfume, she fell into a deep sleep on the carpeted floor of the closet, dreaming of the times she spent with her mother as simple muggles before the war.


	3. The Reveal

Chapter 3 – The Reveal

**Author's Note;**

**Once more I would really like to thank all of you who have read my past two chapters and reviewed accordingly. You have no idea how much moral support you lot gave me! During a particularly boring lesson in school today I went through the previous two chapters with a fine-toothed comb (I think so anyway) and edited some details such as the part about lunch with Severus around. I felt that my previous description was far too platonic should I aim for this to be a romantic and fairly hot **_**–wink-**_** SSHG so changes had to be made. **

**For questions as to whether I would be including Hermione being tortured in the Manor during the war and if she should be plagued by it; I am honestly not so sure if I should include it here. I did mention that The Other Pureblood would be non-DH compliant so I really do not know if it would be wise to add in a flashback or two about the torture? What do **_**you**_** think? Leave a review/comment with your thoughts please!**

**Disclaimer; I do not, in any way, intend to steal the limelight and ideas from JKR. Just borrowing her characters for a whirl and returning them without a hair out of place. I promise!**

Hermione was awoken a few hours later by a pair of huge black orbs staring down at her fetal position. "Miss Hermione m'am, are you ok? Master Draco is asking Mimsy if Miss Hermione would like breakfast?" Eyes still clouded with sleep, she struggled to push herself up and only with the help of the tiny house elf did she manage to maintain her sleeping position. Lesson #1; do not sleep on the floor no matter how beautifully carpeted or tired one happens to be.

"Breakfast, what breakfast?" she asked between yawns.

"The meal that we is eating when the sun comes up Miss!" Mimsy squeaked.

With a start, Hermione bounded off the floor and out of the closet, eyes staring at the scene outside the window. The sun was up and shining; she had only been asleep for an hour or –yawn- two. Right? She got her answer when Draco knocked and poked his head from the side of the door, eyeing her mane of hair, which, frankly, looked as if Crookshanks, her old cat, had been sleeping in it.

"Good Morning Sis. Shouldn't you be showered and dressed by now? Your meeting is in less then an hour and Severus is already in the living room waiting for you."

Hermione yelped and pushed Draco out to the hallway, running into the bathroom and shouting at a startled Mimsy along the way to pick out one of her mother's robes. Her hair may be less frizzy now but boy did the curls love to get tangled up. She struggled for a good 20 minutes under the jet of hot water, tugging at her hair and attempting to untangle it.

Finally deemed sufficiently clean, she stepped out of the shower, cast a drying and warming spell over herself and pulled on the dress and matching robe that Mimsy had picked out, rifling her hair as she rushed towards the West Wing. Severus and Lucius were in the midst of a very heated discussion on the legal uses of Veritaserum when Hermione marched in, flushed from the early morning exercise. In response, Severus drifted off mid-sentence, staring at her with his jaw hanging open. Lucius, who had his back to the doorway, twisted round to see what had caused this interruption and broke out into a grin when he looked at his daughter. She squirmed under the scrutiny of the two wizards and gazed down at her robes, as astonished as they were that it was a dark shade of emerald and the inner dress consisted of a body-hugging bodice, which clung to every delicious curve that she possessed. Severus was positively drooling and Draco wolf-whistled playfully from the doorway.

Hermione grumbled something under her breath about _that elf has no sense of ugh_ and turned to head back to her room for a change of attire. But as she passed the arched doorway a hand grabbed her wrist, sending slight electric jolts through her, stunning her to a stop. Those smooth long fingers wrapped around her wrist, tender even after long years of cutting various ingredients for potions, now tugged her back into the room slowly. "Hermione, we haven't got time for you to change!" he said in a low voice that perhaps, in her own mind, was just a tad hoarse and sultry, her knees weakening, causing her to stumble backwards to his chest.

Lucius cleared his throat from his vantage viewing point at the sofa, trying to hide the grin that was forming on his lips. "Should you two not head for The Burrow now?" Hermione immediately pushed off Severus' lean chest and straightened her robes, cheeks ablaze, as she avoided her father and brothers gaze. "Yes Lucius," Severus grunted. "We will see you back here for dinner, then?"

He nodded and Severus cupped Hermione's elbow, apparating them both to the fields of The Burrow.

The Burrow was all cramped up with the majority of the members already present, each holding their own private conversations and each trying to hear and be heard above the din. There was laughter, both outraged and amused and the atmosphere was carefree, easy. But when Severus walked in with an aristocratic brunette on his arm, the atmosphere immediately tensed and the crowed shushed, at least 20 pairs of eyes trained on the couple. The tension was so thick one could most likely cut it with a butter knife.

Arthur Weasley finally managed to clear things up, pushing through the crowd till he stood in front of the couple that had caused the mood to change so abruptly. "Ah, Severus, who might this young lady be?" Hermione's eyes widened at this amazed that with a slight change of skin tone, hair do and the colour of her eyes, she was unrecognizable. She stepped away from Severus and smiled. "Good afternoon Mr Weasley. I've missed you." With that, she reached forward and gave him a warm hug. Everybody started whispering, wondering who this strange girl was and why was she so undeniably familiar? Molly Weasley, outraged that her husband was in the arms of this strange woman pushed forward and pulled them both apart. "Now who do you think you are?" she hissed, teeth clenched and cheeks ablaze with rage.

Smoothing down her robes, Hermione took a deep breath and said "Don't you recognize me, Mrs Weasley?" Molly sniffed, scrutinizing every inch of her and grimacing at the robes that were so blatantly _Slytherin_. "Just another Slytherin slut then, the likes of which I would not want to be associated with." A gasp echoed through the crowded kitchen and with an angry, almost guttural growl, Severus had pulled out his wand and trained it on Mrs Weasley. "What did you just call her?"

Harry and Ron chose that moment to walk in the front door, right into the scene where Ron's mother was furiously struggling against Bill's strong arms and a girl dressed in emerald was holding back Snape with a thunderous expression. "Oi! Snape! Get away from my mother!" Ron yelled, pulling out his own wand.

"Alright, that is ENOUGH!" Kingsley boomed. "Snape, take your companion and sit down. Molly, you come with me."

The Weasleys and Harry congregated around Mrs Weasley, occasionally. Shooting the couple, who had retreated to an overstuffed couch, the evil eye. Frankly, Severus just felt like hexing the lot of them and taking Hermione back to the Manor. She had barely had the change to explain herself and here she was, being called a slut for wearing the family's colour. Well Slytherin's colour but seeing as the majority of the Malfoys were Slytherins at one point or another, they had simple adopted it as their own.

Hermione leaned closer to Severus, brushing some dirt of his sleeve as she whispered, "Thank you for standing up for me back there, I appreciate it." Severus managed to crack a grin and mutter "If I didn't, your father would have more then my balls floating around in my own cauldron, fully put." Hermione began giggling but her laugh backed up in his throat the moment she saw the Weasleys stand as one and move towards them. Fear gripped at Hermione and she considered the possibility of just apparating back to the Manor. But Severus' hand snaked down to her back, his thumb stroking gently as though sensing her fear.

"So who are you then?" Mrs Weasley demanded the moment she got within a metre of them.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. Well, Malfoy now."

The room fell silent once more as everyone tried to gauge if this girl was joking or not because she looked nothing like Hermione Granger! Harry and Ron exchanged bewildered looks and pulled out their wands, squinting at her. "Prove it." Harry whispered menacingly.

Hermione took a deep breath, looked at them straight in the eyes and began. "In the first year, there was a troll in the school grounds and would it not be for the both of you I'd be dead now. Ron, you stuck your want up its nose and I levitated his club and knocked it out. In Second Year, we made polyjuice potion and I was turned into a cat/human hybrid, obviously a mistake, instead of the Parkinson girl. In Third Year, we saved the lives of both Buckbeak and Sirius…." She blabbered on, recounting memories, not realizing that everyone was just simply staring at her open mouth and that the two boys had dropped their wants. ".. Before the war we camped ou-ooooof!" her analogue was cut short by the tight embrace of the two boys. Mrs Weasley looked as if she was about the throw up. Did she just call that sweet girl a slut? How could she? But what of her robes? Her eyes!

Ron managed to sate his mother's curiousity when he asked her "So what's with the pale skin, blue eyes and Slytherin robes? Playing dress up, are we?" Harry gave Ron a resounding slap upside the head and have Hermione an apologetic look. She just smiled then muttered "Immamalfoy

Ron raised an eyebrow. "What was that 'Mione?"

"I'm a Malfoy you annoying sod!"

With a look that expressed their shock, Hermione launched into an explanation, starting off with how Lucius saved her in the Forbidden Forest during the war, to the visit to Jane and Albert's house.

By the time she was done, Mrs Weasley had assumed the smug look of superiority and Ron looked shell-shocked. "You. And Draco. Half-siblings." Harry muttered. Hermione nodded uncomfortably.

Harry moved towards her, as if he wanted to say something but run cut his route short when he screamed "So you're no different from Malfoy then. All pureblood nonsense, death eaters and the likes of it."

"Ron!" Hermione cried, outraged. Severus had drawn out his wand once more, on his feet, ready to spring.

"Hah!" Ron snorted. "You've even got this traitor here to serve at your feet."

"You don't understand Ron! Let me explain!" Hermione begged, tears streaming down her cheeks now.

"There is no explaining to do." With that, he stormed into the Kitchen.

"So I was right, wasn't I? I should have known something was wrong with you when you dumped my Ronnie. Which girl in the right mind wouldn't want my Ronnie? _(Ginny snorted)_ I was right, you're just another little slut." Mrs Weasley spat out, following Ron into the kitchen, the other Weasleys trailing behind. Harry made to stay so that he could hear his best friend out but he was unceremoniously dragged away by both Ron and Ginny. All he could do was cast her a helpless look.

Remus Lupin, who had been quietly observing the exchange, stood up. "You had better take her away, Severus. This was inevitable. The fact that she would find out about her roots and return to it would drive the Weasleys positively crazy. But Mrs Weasley's reaction and her words were unnecessary." Hermione nodded numbly at Lupin's direction, still staring at the Kitchen's doorway with glazed eyes. A sudden suffocating sensation of being squeezed into a tight tube overcame her and two seconds later, her view changed to that of her bedroom with Severus' fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist.

Hermione's inside was jumbled; her heart, emotions and memories thrown into a cocktail shaker and vigorously tossed about, served in a tall glass of anguish and pain with a topping of tears. Tears, cascading down her cheeks as she slumped against a warm body, sobs that she held down now racking through her body as she grieved for her best friends betrayal. She sank down onto the floor, lying in a very unglamorous heap, staining the floor beneath her with a flood of tears.

A gently hand moved her into a warm lap, gentle fingers stroking her hair and a low, silky voice whispered soothing things into her ear. He was bent so low cradling her, his breath tickling her ear. "Hush Hermione…" he murmured into her ear. "Forget those dunderheads who thinks that a change of features and last name would change who you are deep down." He placed a finger on her chest and whispered. "You're still the insufferable know-it-all that I know."

Hermione snorted and pushed herself up, still on his lap. She dried her tears and smiling slightly, she snuggled against his chest, tilting her head up to examining his features; his dark hypnotic eyes, like a vacuum, pulling her deep. His smooth skin, so unexpectedly smooth beneath her fingers and his lips, a little thing but still sensuous. And it was these lips that were just inches from her own, the distance diminishing by the seco-

"My, am I disturbing something?" The bedroom door swung open, revealing Draco with a huge smirk on his face. Severus cleared his throat and hurried to stand up, sliding Hermione off his lap.

"Draco." He nodded towards his Godson.

"Father was wondering where the pair of you were. He's looking for you Sev'."

Severus nodded stiffly, pushing past Draco and leaving Hermione on the floor.

"Do I even want to know?" Draco questioned, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at his sister and eyeing her flustered state. Hermione looked up and stared at him with her puffy and bloodshot eyes. Shocked, he joined her on the floor, throwing one arm around her shoulders and squeezing tightly. "I know the Weasleys could have been unreasonable but Potter? Pfft." Hermione just shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The remained in that position for what seemed like hours, Hermione staring off in the distance and Dracon stroking her hair gently, as if frozen into place until Draco pushed her off and jumped to his feet. Hermione look at him inquisitively. "Come on, up! We're going to Diagon Alley."

"B-but –"

"No buts." Draco grabbed her hands and dragged her up, apparating them both to the steps of Madam Malkins.

Three minutes later, there she was, standing on a small raised platform with Madam Malkins instructing a roll of black silks to drape her this way and that around her. If Madam Malkin was surprised when Draco and Hermione walked in hand in hand, she chose not to show it. But she did stick a random pin into Hermione's calf when Draco mentioned her debutante as the long lost Malfoy. Hermione had positively spluttered at the idea but soon warmed up to it after a few Butterbeers over at the Leaky Cauldron. She's a Malfoy now and after the Weasleys reaction, she was determined to be as Malfoy as it gets and extravagance and grandeur runs in her veins, no?


	4. The Ball

Chapter 4 – The Ball

**Author's Note; I've received some feedback that Lucius doesn't act much like a Father who was just recently reunited with his lost daughter & I have to admit that I quite agree with it. So in this chapter, I'll try to include some father + daughter bonding though. I have no idea how Father & Daughter bonds considering I've never had a father so I'll try my best. Some feedback on the bonding session(s) and tips on how it could be better would be appreciated.**

**Also, I received feedback that it's pretty weird that Severus can apparate directly into Hermione's room when most people would most definitely not want an invasion of privacy of that sort. At the moment I'm not too sure how I can amend that section about apparating directly into her room but perhaps we could take into consideration that Hermione was clearly upset and further questioning by Draco and Lucius would have made her more so? I'll let Sev' explain himself in further chapters.**

**There have been even more reviews asking me to continue and not leave this story hanging, the readers in suspense for long periods of time before updating or just not update at all. At this moment I cannot promise that I can update as regularly as I have for the past 3 chapters. The exams are drawing closer by the day and my study load grows in inverse proportions to the days I have left. Ok that made totally no sense. But I can definitely promise that I will not leave this story hanging because writing it has been my source of relaxation from the hectic workload. **

**This chapter, personally, was a badly written one. My work pile is growing into a mountain rivaling the height and stature of Mt Everest and I'd be damned if I didn't find something equivalent to dragon dung in there. I promise I will edit this chapter again soon to further improve it just like I did for Chapter 2. **

**It came to my attention that LadySlytherin's story and my story had some similarities with regards to Hermione turning out to be a pureblood and the glamour charm/potion. I would just like to make it clear that I only ever came across her story after starting on The Other Pureblood and I did not use her story as a reference or for inspiration. **

**Again, thank you all for reading and enjoying and also for the constructive criticism I have received so far. I hope you continue to enjoy this tale for as long as I have fun writing it. Thank you!**

'**Va!**

**Disclaimer; I wish the characters belonged to me but unfortunately we don't always get what we want, do we? So I'm just taking the lot of them for a spin and will return them to JK safe & sound. **

**---**

For the rest of the week preceding the ball, Hermione had spent most of her time in the family's overflowing library, pouring over the seemingly endless supply of books. After all these years, her love for books had not diminished. Her days had become somewhat routine; breakfast with the family in the morning plus a little awkward conversation with her father, devouring books in the afternoon before being dragged off by her enthusiastic bother, evening dinners with her family with Severus joining in most evenings.

Hermione was in the midst of another extreme reading session when her father knocked on the door, peeking in with a slight smile. "May I come in?"  
She looked up from the book in her hand and said "Well it is _your_ library so I guess that's a yes."  
Lucius came in, _plopping_ himself onto a comfortable armchair by the fire in a very un-Lucius like manner, causing Hermione to raise a very amused eyebrow. Her amusement grew as she watched him attempt to start a conversation a few times, only to stop himself mere moments after opening his mouth to speak.  
"You know, you can just say what you want." She said from behind her book.  
Lucius smiled in response and strode towards her, proceeding to perch on the arm of her chair. "What is that you're reading my dear?"  
She placed her book down on her lap, cover facing up with the words **A research on Werewolves Through Various Times & Cultures**. Gesturing to its glittering titles and an animated picture of a man turning into a werewolf in the presence of a full moon.  
"Ah. Well put that book down, grab your robe and come with me."

"B-but.."  
"No buts and whatnots. Come now."  
Hermione made to protest once more but was silenced by her father's raised finger. Grudgingly, she dumped the book on top of the growing pile on her right and marched straight to her room with her father following closely behind.

Wand in purse, black robe thrown over her blue dress, Lucius wrapped an arm around her shoulder and apparated them, to Hermione's surprise, right to the tip of the Eiffel Tower. Unknown to muggles (and possibly most of the average wizarding community), the tip of the Eiffel Tower was the home of possibly the most expensive and exclusive French cuisine.  
"What's this?" she gasped, taking in the scene before her as Lucius led her into a seat.  
"This was where I used to bring your mother for dinner. I thought you might like it as much as she did."  
Hermione simply gaped at her father, thoroughly touched at this gesture.  
"What was she like, you know, as a witch?"  
Lucius smiled and as bowls of Lobster Bisque and various courses were served, he launched into memory after memory of Jane, of their beautiful relationship before tragedy hit, about how brilliant Jane was as a witch and how Hermione had grown to be so much like her mother. Tears pricked in her eyes; so unexpected it was that Lucius could be so kind, gentle and sentimental. Dinner continued on with both parties exchanging memories and stories of the past two decades; How Lucius always kept a watchful eye over her during the years in Hogwarts, how proud he was that both his children had set an extremely high record for both OWL and NEWT scores and how much he loved them both.

They watched the stars together over some vintage wine and left, his arms around her shoulders once more and she with her head on his chest. For once, Lucius was willing to lower her mask and reveal his inner self to her and for this, she could not even put her appreciation into words. Hermione understood her father now. Not much, she has to admit but this slight glimpse was more then enough for her.

**---**

Hermione was awoken in the early hours, by a warm body pouncing into her bed. Said body sat on her legs and poked her repeatedly in the belly while yelling, "Wake up Brownie!" Her eyes flew open, pinned her blonde brother down with the most vicious glare she could manage at 0800. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me."  
"Br-ow-neeee." Draco grinned, clearly enunciating each syllable.  
She sneered and wrestled him, pinning him down and sitting on his hard abs. "Blondie."  
They stared at each other for a few seconds before collapsing into a fit of laughter. Sliding off him, Hermione snuggled close against him, his arms around her shoulders. "So what brings my brother round to my room at this hour?"  
"Oh nothing special. Just thought you'd like to know Severus has been here since 0700 waiting for you to emerge for breakfast."  
Hermione glared at him and shoved him off the bed, spluttering incoherently as she padded off to the shower.

By the time she deemed herself presentable, a good hour had passed. Though past the normal hour for breakfast, the dining room still had the lingering scent of a fresh, delicious cuisine being served; not quite possible considering breakfast was usually a choice of toast, sunny side up, bacon and sausages served with coffee or tea. But Hermione's nose was proven right when upon entry, she saw her father sitting at the head of the table being served minute platters of various dishes. He looked up and smiled when Hermione approached for a good morning peck. "How do you like pate foie gras for this evening?" he asked, gesturing to the platter before him. She shook her head and grimaced while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Ah, here is the lady. Have you told her, Lucius?" Severus called out from the other side of the table, where he was having a pretty intense discussion with his godson. Lucius looked up from yet another platter and grinned widely.  
"Oh not yet, I nearly forgot. Now, Hermione dear, before joining us, you just graduated, yes?"  
She squinted at the pair of them, trying to figure out what they were playing at. "Well before I joined you, I was in the shower and before that, very comfortably in bed until this blonde oaf here jumped on me."  
"You get what I mean. Have you sought out employment yet?" Lucius continued, causing Hermione to squirm in her seat as she tried to come up with an answer.  
"Honesty, no, I didn't know where I would be accepted."  
There was silence for a while as Lucius stared at her, her struggle for public acceptance finally being apparent to him. He took his hand in his and squeezed tightly. "You'll be accepted here. As you know, I've invested in many businesses, Quidditch included. Recently I've invested in Severus' private potions business and he's in the market for an associate potioneer."  
Hermione's eyes widened when the situation finally dawned on her. "Are you offering me a job?!"  
Severus chuckled in his low baritone and nodded. "Yes, yes I am. So what do you say little Miss Malfoy?"  
She gapped like a fish out of water. "Y-y-yes!"  
The men all broke out into amused laughter at her bemused expression. Draco, laughed the loudest and tears would've streamed out if Hermione had not thrown a well-aimed piece of toast at him.

A mini food fight would have broken out if Madam Malkin had not chosen that moment to walk in. Each of them, Severus included, were poked into submission to stand on a stool as she did the last fittings of their dress robes. Hermione, being caught between her house colours of Scarlet and Gold, and the family colours of Silver and Emerald, had chosen a relatively safe colour to wear for the ball; black. It was a simple satin couture gown, beautifully draped into the Grecian style that was currently in trend in the muggle realm. There were no beads, no pearls and no crystals adorning the dress, just the glimmering of the highest quality silk hugging her well proportioned body. Through the mirror that Madam Malkin had conjured in front of them, she could see Severus staring at her with his mouth open, completely ignoring whatever her father was trying to say to him until Draco threw a plush cushion at him. She could feel her skin heating up and the blush rising in her cheeks as she tried her best not to catch his eye.

Throughout the afternoon, elves popped into the living room, where the family was congregated, presenting them with samplers of the evenings selections. In the mean time, a troop of witches from Narcissa's favourite salon had descended upon Hermione; three tugging at her bushy mane and two armed with brushes of various sizes and pots containing what looked like various colours of the rainbow. _Make up? Ugh._

**---**

Hours later, Hermione's hair was cascading down her back in sleek ringlets. Her eyes were smokey and her lips, blood red. Severus and Draco had gone down to greet the early guests while Hermione and Lucius were in the family wing, observing the arriving guests from their little observation deck. Each and every one of the guests were dressed to the nines, every witch had their hair in elaborate coiffures and the wizards were all dressed in expensive looking tailored dress robes. With the arrival of each guest, Hermione's nerves grew more tangled and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered faster.

At last, all the invited guests were served their chosen cocktails and it was soon time for Hermione to make her debut. Draco and Severus sprinted back up the grand stairs and into the family room. "It's time." Draco proclaimed solemnly. Hermione was tempted to giggle at his expression but all her humour backed up in her throat at the thought of being presented to the pureblood community.

Hermione smiled nervously at her brother and slid her robe off, revealing her whole ensemble. Hair in elegant waves, her mother's diamond teardrop earrings and a matching choker. She chewed on her lip and slid her hand into the crook of Draco's arms and waited as Lucius introduced them. With a reassuring nod, Lucius and Severus descended the stairs, stopping at the top landing of the steps.

With a _sonorous_ charm, Lucius began his prepared speech. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to my humble home this evening. Many of you, indeed most of you, are clearly wondering why I have called for suck a sudden ball. The answer is simple, my daughter has returned." Draco and Hermione descended the steps amidst shocked gasps. Most of the congregation had though Jane Noir and her daughter were long dead.

"As you can see, I managed to save both Jane and Hermione in time, hiding them both in the muggle world. In hiding, she was Hermione Granger. Now, she returns as Hermione Jane Malfoy, my daughter." Lucius held out his hand to Hermione, leading her down the steps with both Draco and Severus flanking their sides. The crowds parted before them giving them a clear pathway to the ballroom. The orchestra had already begun playing and elves were positioned in various spots to better serve the guests. The family and Severus proceeded towards the stage before turning to face the guests. "Let us begin the ball."

One by one, guests began dancing on the dance floor while Lucius introduced Hermione to those who approached. There was the minister of magic, minister of foreign affairs, various unspeakables and many Slytherins from her days in Hogwarts. Theodore Nott had come with his family while Pansy Parkinson, ever dressed in pink even after all these years, slunk in and headed straight for Draco. Draco mysteriously disappeared the moment she appeared. There was name after name; so many that she could barely even remember the first few guests that she was introduced to!

The music was beautiful and the guests danced beautifully. The only time Hermione had ever danced was the Yule Ball and that was 7 years ago! Now, she could barely scrounge up enough confidence and courage to step onto the dance floor for fear that she might make a horrid fool of herself in front of all these prestigious guests. As she swayed to the beat, a warm hand rested on the small of her back. "Would you care to dance, Hermione?" a low, silky voice asked. She tensed, knowing full well who it was. The hand encircled her waist and pulled her to him. With his other hand, Severus took her and entwined their fingers before dragging her off into the dance floor.

Severus replaced his hand around her waist once more and placing her hand on his shoulder and letting the other hand fall naturally into place. "Slowly, Hermione." He murmured softly into her ear, his breath bristling her hair and tickling her neck. They swayed together in time, their eyes not leaving the other, his hand tight around her waist pulling her closer to him. The music came to an end and they stood together, completely still. Their lips moved towards each other and under the shocked gazes, their lips met, kissing with all the passion they could muster in the dignified surroundings. His hand burrowed under her hair, pushing her closer to him.

Lucius cleared his throat loudly and the couple broke apart, Hermione blushing furiously and not daring to catch Severus' gaze at all. To their complete surprise, the guests broke into applause and some even wolf-whistled at the scene. Her flush deepened but out of the corner of her eyes, a very familiar raven-haired boy stood laughing. "Harry!" she gasped. Not really caring about protocol, she hitched up her skirt and ran towards him, embracing him tightly.

The music soon resumed as Hermione dragged Harry through the French doors and into the rose garden. They walked silently and took a seat at one of the garden benches. The silence stretched awkwardly as neither knew what to say to the other after the fiasco over at The Burrow. Finally, Harry took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I abandoned you at The Burrow. I'm sorry I didn't stand up for y-" He didn't get to finish his thousand apologies for Hermione had enveloped him in another tight embrace. "I forgive you. Molly AND Ginny combined, they are extreme forces to be reckoned with, it's such a surprise that they let you come at all." Harry grinned sheepishly in response earning himself a playful smack from Hermione.

"Mr Potter, what a pleasure to have you here with us this evening." Lucius had strolled into the garden and was smiling luxuriously at his glowing daughter. Harry, not accustomed to having Lucius treat him so civilly, bounced off the bench. "Yes, Mr Malfoy, pleasure was all mine."  
"Would you excuse us, I need to speak to my daughter."  
Harry nodded and pecking Hermione on the cheek, strode back to the ballroom. Lucius sat down at the spot Harry had vacated and regarded his daughter for a moment. "Severus, huh?"  
Hermione smiled to her lap "Well it _was_ unexpected."  
"Whatever it is, Hermione, as long as you are happy. But if he hurts you, I will hex his balls off, you hear? And I trust your brother would gladly do the same."  
She choked with laughter, capturing her father in her arms. "Thank you Father!"  
"Come now, we need to return. People will wonder where we've disappeared to!"  
Hand in hand, they headed for the French doors and back into the mass of dancing couples.


	5. The Day After

**Chapter 5 – Controversy **

**Disclaimer: All of the familiar characters do not belong to me. I am but borrowing them for a spin (: **

**A/N: **_I am truly sorry for the long wait for this chapter. There were the national examinations to complete, a 3 month internship at a law firm and finally, a period of time to readjust to my new college. Things have been very very stressful for me. _

_I have been toying with the idea of continuing with the story for the past month now but the thought that I've somewhat lost my drift and my touch seemed to hold me back. I was afraid that the story would not flow as well as it did from this point on and that my writing style may have changed a little. Then again, everyone should have to face their fears and my very long hiatus would have been for naught if in the end, I discover that I have had nothing to fear all along. _

_So here I am, on holiday in Thailand, typing up a storm and hoping that you all would deem this chapter worth the wait._

Hermione awoke with a start. She sat up, frantically looking for the reason she was awoke at… Eight in the morning! The last of the guests only left at four in the morning and she had only gotten into bed a little after five.

The rest of the ball had been wonderful. The party was in full swing when Lucius and Hermione returned to the ballroom. The firewhiskey flowed freely and couples were waltzing on the dance floor. Lucius had lead her into their first ever father – daughter dance and she had enjoyed every moment of it. Hermione danced with so many people that evening that she could scarcely remember them all. There was Harry, Draco, Theodore, that pleasant older gentleman from the ministry… Severus was around but Hermione couldn't pull herself to speak to him let alone dance with him. Severus, on the other hand, wanted desperately to speak with her and even dance with her once more. But alas, he was cornered by members of the Association of Potioneers, who were all very _very_ interested in his new business. Hermione also vaguely remembered Draco and Harry disappearing through the French doors after a rather heated conversation. Hmmm curious indeed.

An angry roar shook her from her reverie and turned her attention back to the matter at hand. What could possible cause Lucius to scream and shout after only about two hours of sleep? Pulling a robe over her flannel nightwear and brushing her teeth quickly, Hermione rushed down to the family dining room.

Draco was leaning against the door frame with Harry by his side, both dressed in matching robes. After rebelling against the Weasleys by attending the ball, Harry was more then wary of returning to The Burrow. Lucius had been kind enough to offer him one of the many guest rooms. Severus was sitting at the table, calmly sipping his morning coffee. Lucius was fuming! He was angrily pacing the room and muttering under his breath. His long, platinum hair was in disarray and his robes were far from their normal, impeccable state. Hermione poked Draco and whispered "What's wrong?"

Before Draco could respond, Lucius started roaring again. "Top grades because of her hidden family connections? Obviously used the Malfoy family riches to buy her way to the top spot? Who in Merlin's beard do these people think they are, to make accusations like this?"

Draco handed her a copy of **The Daily Prophet**. It appears that Hermione Malfoy had made headline news. There were many moving pictures of the previous evening's ball. In the middle of the page was a picture of Hermione, Draco, Lucius and Severus descending the grand steps towards the foyer. Surrounding that photo were various snapshots including Hermione dancing with Lucius, chatting happily with Draco and Harry and of course, one particular snapshot of Hermione sharing a very passionate kiss with Severus. Hermione could feel herself heat up at the thought of that kiss and the simple fact that Severus was sitting just a few metres away at this very moment.

Hermione did not read the full article but a few quotes from several people who've been interviewed did stand out.

"_**I always knew there was a reason that girl was always getting better grades then my dear son. A Malfoy? She must have bribed all the examiners or made good use of all their family connections!" – Molly Weasley**_

"_**Hermione kissing Snape? No wonder she always got top marks for potions. She's nothing but a Malfoy through and through." Ronald Weasley**_

"_**I don't believe she's a Malfoy. I mean. She's just a bookish little **_**thing **_**with no fashion sense! I bet she's bewitched Lucius Malfoy or something like that and she just wants her hands on the family fortune." – Pansy Parkinson**_

Rita Skeeter had expanded on the above ideas along with several other controversial ideas but Hermione bribing her way to her Masters was the basic idea. "I worked hard for my achievements!" Hermione growled. "I should have just kept that Rita woman in that sealed jar." Lucius snapped up from his angry pacing and gestured for the three youths to sit for breakfast. Draco and Harry glanced at each other and rushed forward, leaving the seat next to Severus the only available one. Hermione scowled at the two of them and sat down. Lucius took his seat at the head of the table and buried his head in his hands. "What is wrong with these people?" Severus poured Lucius a cup of coffee while Hermione gave her father a reassuring pat. "Come now Lucius. It's not everyday that a muggleborn suddenly gains entry to one of the wizarding world's most influential families. There will be jealous people who want to bring her down"

Lucius just shrugged and took a gulp of his coffee. "I know Severus. But this is my daughter that these fools are yabbering about. What should we do?"

Hermione cleared her throat and both of the older wizards turned to her. "We shouldn't do anything. Doing something rash would be exactly what they want us to do. We should just keep calm and go about normally. I think."

"I still can't believe Ron would say such a thing though. He spent all those years watching you study and teasing you for it and here he is, saying you got your good grades using your… _feminine charms_." Harry glanced at Severus and added "No offence". Severus just smiled.

"He's just sore that Hermione fancies Sev instead him. Pretty obvious that Weasley's been pining over Hermione since third year or so. He should probably pine over someone who actually returns the feelings." The look that Draco gave Harry made Hermione choke. She looked from Draco to Harry, eyed their matching robes and ventured "Is there something goi – "

"Speaking of normal, doesn't Severus need you to do something?" Lucius interrupted.

Severus glared at Lucius and cleared his throat. "Yes. We do need to get some ingredients that St Mungo's has commissioned our company to supply. But it's no matter. I can fetch them on my own."

"No, no. It's alright. I insist that you take Hermione. She _is_ associate potioneer after all. She needs to contribute to the company." Lucius interjected.

"But – "

"I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind. Right, dear?" Lucius smiled at Hermione and winked.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to protest but Lucius already said "Good. That's settled then. Go wash up and you're off with Severus while I try to solve this problem." He finished and gestured to his copy of **The Daily Prophet**. Hermione opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but couldn't form any words of protest. Fuming, she took a bite of her toast and resorted to just glaring at her father.

To say Diagon Alley was crowded would've been an understatement. Summer was about to come to a close and the next generation of wizards and witches would soon be shipped off to Hogwarts. Hermione had the sense to wear an outer cloak with a hood so that she could move about discreetly. Severus, however, felt no need for any. His recognizable features, height and graceful (_"It's stealthy. All the better to sneak up on the Students!") _gait only served to attract more attention. Parents and older siblings pointed him out and frightened whispers of "That'll be your potions master" could be heard. Hermione stifled a giggle as she watched him roll his eyes.

Memories of him clad in his billowing black robes flashed before her eyes and all she could really remember was her, fantasizing about what really lay beneath those shapeless tents. Now, away from Hogwarts, Severus was at least a little more tastefully – a tailored white silk shirt with the first two buttons left undone revealed a small peek of a sculpted alabaster chest, glimmering black trousers and a heavy black robe worn over. This get up was still as intimidating but far sleeker and, to Hermione anyway, far more attractive. Severus turned as she giggled and flashed Hermione a small smile. Her insides did a little flip. Severus really should smile more often.

Severus had not said a single word to her besides "back room of the Leaky Cauldron". His rather passive attitude this morning to the article as well as his obvious reluctance in having her on this trip confused her after the passionate kiss from the night before. Was he upset? Was Severus now regretting the fact that he had let down his barriers and kissed her on the dance floor? Or was he offended that she had left the ballroom so abruptly with Harry and failed to seek him out upon her return? Now the smile he just flashed her pushed her further into confusion.

They walked further away from the crowd and Severus made an unexpected turn into Knockturn Alley. Hermione raised an eyebrow but did not protest, choosing instead to follow quietly. If it were even possible, that particular eyebrow would've been raised even higher when he entered a dimly lit store and rather dusty store. Although renovated and brightened in an attempt, by the ministry, to eradicate anything that was of significance to the death eaters, Knockturn Alley remained as dinghy as ever with suspicious characters constantly weaving in and out of it's many alley ways.

Once her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the store, Hermione made out various jars lined against the walls and a very short man hunched over a dusty counter regarding them with glimmering eyes.

"Ah Severus. Here to collect the package you've ordered? And who might this be?" the hunched man rasped. Hermione threw back the hood of her cloak impulsively and smiled. "Miss Malfoy, tis' a pleasure indeed. I should've known." He leered.

"Leonard, my order please. I pay you, very highly, not to sit around and make small talk but to supply me with what I need efficiently." Said Severus sternly, placing a hand on the small of Hermione's back almost possessively.

The man in question muttered under his breath and hobbled towards the back room.

Severus leant forward and whispered into Hermione's ear "Leonard likes pretty faces and the idea of having connections in high places. I suggest you be wary of him." Hermione's breath hitched as Severus' arm slowly snaked around her waist, holding her a little tighter. He leant a little closer to whisper into her ear "Hermione, I – "

Leonard had impeccable timing and appeared at that moment with a rather heavy package. Giving her a pat, Severus stepped forward to examine his wares. "She's a beauty you know, Miss Malfoy." Leonard remarked suddenly. Severus looked up from his examination and glared at him momentarily. "Excuse me?"

"Well just saying. You're a lucky man."

Severus just blinked in response, placed a few Galleons on the counter and shrunk the package to slip into his pocket. He nodded at the hunched shop keeper and lead a speechless Hermione away. Just as they reached the door, Leonard called out "Miss, if he doesn't want you, ol' Leonard here'll take care of you."

Once outside, Hermione broke into peals of laughter, almost doubling over with humour. Severus smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Well you're not saying much but at least you're laughing." Hermione wiped a teardrop from the corner of her eye and smiled back at him. "That's some supplier you've got." He just shrugged in response and chewed the inside of his cheek. "He may be dinghy but he has very good sources and he can get me almost any ingredient I want. It's expensive but it sure saves me from going out and getting the ingredients myself. Now, butterbeer? I'm sure we both agree that we need to talk."

_So have I lost my touch? Does the story still flow? What needs improvement? _

_I'm currently typing up chapter six so rest assured, I will not keep my readers in suspense for long. But please do leave a review of this chapter. Anything constructive to help me improve and get back in the flow of things would be lovely. _

_3 Eva_


	6. The Talk

**Chapter 6 – The Talk**

The pair retreated to the Leaky Cauldron, nodding to acknowledge Hannah Abbott as they headed to an empty alcove in the corner. Hannah had joined the Leaky Cauldron as a waitress upon graduation from Hogwarts. Three years on, Tom was itching to retire and Hannah was the only one he trusted with the running of the inn/pub.

Severus placed two bottles of butterbeer on the table and eyed Hermione expectantly. Hermione pushed down her hood, sipped her butterbeer and steeled herself to meet Severus' intense gaze. "Severus I – "

"I'm sorry."

"What?" she spluttered, surprised by his words.

"I'm sorry. For kissing you. For causing such a public outrage. I – I shouldn't have." Severus' normally stoic expression had melted into a grimace. His eyes had glazed over and he was staring at his hands. Impulsively, Hermione reached over and took his hand. He snapped and looked right into her eyes, making to pull his hand back. But she held on, tight.

Hermione stroked his thumb with hers, tracing circles into the pad of his thumb. She entwined her fingers in his and turned his hand over, palm up. She began tracing runes into his palm. "These hands, these long elegant fingers. Back in school, the thought of your hands on my bare skin used to drive me to near distraction. How would the rough edges feel against the smooth, tender expanse of mine." She placed a light kiss on his palm.

"Hermione…"

"And your voice – the silky baritone. My hair used to stand on end and my skin tingled when you caome up behind silently to criticize my potion. Many a night I've spent fantasizing of you coming behind me and whispering, with that silky baritone of yours, sweet nothings into my ear." Hermione paused and her eyes flickered to meet his. Severus' eyes were drilling into hers, staring right through her, into her soul. "Your eyes. Those black bottomless pits – "

Severus interrupted her by pulling her up and towards him, capturing her luscious lips with his. His fingers found their way, entangling themselves in her hair and pulling her closer towards him. His tongue flicked her lips gently before sliding in and stroking her tongue with his. A low moan escaped her lips as she grabbed hold of the front of his shirt, tracing a finger up his neck, to the back of his ear.

They broke apart breathlessly and he pulled her to his side of the alcove. Keeping her hands in his, Severus sought her eyes and whispered "Hermione I am almost twenty years your senior, your fathers best friend and the godfather of your brother! How would this work out?" Hermione flashed him such a sly smile that Lucius would have been proud. "Father, ah, approves. And from what he's told me, Draco wouldn't mind much either; as long as you treat me right." She leaned in a little closer and whispered "Age is but a number Severus. I don't want another boy, I need a man."

His hand snaked around her waist and he smiled at her indulgently. "Are you sure? As much as I've always wanted you and admired your brilliance as well as your beauty, I am a complex man and I do not want to hurt you." Severus stroked her hair gently and placed a kiss on her temple, pulling her a little closer. She tilted her head up slightly and was greeted with another gentle kiss. "Slow Severus. We'll start slow."

"Slow" he agreed.

In the next alcove, unbeknownst to them, a tall blonde wizard and his raven-haired companion were listening intently and grinning. The pair had not meant to eavesdrop but when Severus and Hermione had slid into the alcove next to theirs, leaving would have spoilt the moment. Draco had placed a firm hand on Harry's arms and pressed a finger to his lips.

"What the hell Malfoy. We cant -"

Draco growled and caught Harry's lips with his. He gave his trademark Malfoy smirk and ran his tongue lazily over Harry's. They pulled apart and Draco gave him a cheeky wink. Harry was stunned for a moment but he slowly began grinning and leaned in for another kiss. The pair continued exchanging kisses until they heard Severus murmur "Slow"

Grinning, Draco pulled Harry up and they both peeked into the next booth. "Well aren't we cosy?" Draco said. Severus turned abruptly and pinned his godson with an almost half-hearted glare. Hermione reached over and gave her brother a shove. "Eavesdropping aren't we?"

"Oh no, no." Draco denied, taking Harry's hand in his. "We were somewhat… Occupied."

Hermione looked from their clasped hands to Harry's blush and his kiss swollen lips. "Rita Skeeter would have a field day with this one." She murmured under her breath. They laughed and slid into the couches across them. Severus put his head in his hands and muttered something that sounded like _Merlin give me patience_. Hermione giggled and took his hand in hers beneath the table.

The group descended into a very comfortable silence as the individual couples snuggled against each other and sipped on their butterbeers. "So." Hermione broke the silence. "The two of you are an item now? My brother and my best friend?"

"Mhmm…" Harry murmured, taking a gulp of his butterbeer.

"Where does this leave Ginny?"

Harry choked and positively spluttered "What?" Draco thumped him on the back. Harry stared at Hermione with a very panicked look in his emerald eyes. "What am I going to do with Ginny? I bet she's back at Grimmauld Place now, tearing up the place because I went for the ball." He got up abruptly and gave Draco a very quick yet thorough kiss. "I think I need to go speak to Ginny." There was a sudden fire in his eyes. "If her mother and brother cannot accept my best friend for who she is and have the audacity to call her a slut, then I think I should get my priorities straight." He bent over to give Hermione a peck on the cheek, shook hands with Severus and apparated away with a pop.

"That boy can face the Dark Lord head on but honestly, voluntarily standing up against the Weasley females takes the cake. I have to admit, my respect for that boy is growing." Severus stated minutes after Harry had gone. He finished the last of his butterbeer and prodded Draco and Hermione to get up. "Come. Your father wants us back for lunch."

Lucius sat in his office, drumming his fingers impatiently against the arms of his chair. Who does that Skeeter woman think she is, making him wait like this? He was not a patient man and did not like to be kept waiting, especially when that someone he's been waiting for is hurling nonsense about his family.

A house elf knocked on the mahogany doors and peeked in. "Master Lucius sir, Ms Skeeter is here."

"Thank you Mimsy. Please bring her here."

Moment later, Rita Skeeter herself walked in through those doors – impeccable pink suit, blonde hair in a perfect chignon and quick quotes quill ready at hand. She sat herself down across Lucius, crossed her legs and beamed at him, moving her chest slightly hoping that he would notice her cleavage.

His nostrils flared and he struggled to rein in his temper. Bring his hands to his chin, he smiled and drawled out "Welcome to the Manor Ms Skeeter. It's a pleasure to have you."

"Pleasure is all mine Mr Malfoy. And call me Rita. Lucius sounds too delectable that formality can wait." She positively purred at him. He smirked and strolled over to the antique beverage pushcart he had in the corner.

"I must say, you are quite the journalist. So what possessed you to write that inane dribble about my daughter?" Lucius poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and turned to fix her with his cold grey eyes. He held her eyes with his cold, unblinking stare for a few more moment, watching as Rita squirmed under his gaze. Small beads of sweat broke out on her forehead. Lucius' lip quirked at the edge and he drawled out "Beverage?"

Lucius could see her sigh with relief when he finally broke the silence. "Just water, love." He smirked and set a glass of water in front of her before returning to his seat.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes. My daughter." He fixed her with another stare and continued "Have you no other skills or methods to boost your readership then writing about scandalous mistruths?"

Rita sipped at her cup and smiled "My, my Lucius. So quick to jump to defences. Is there something that you want to hide?" She pulled out her notepad and quick quotes quill. "Everyone loves a scandal, Lucius, and what better scandal then one involving the wizarding world's most influential pureblood family and the muggle born they so publicly detested."

Lucius gripped the arm of the seat, stared at her notepad and quill and silently summoned them towards him. They floated in the air before him and promptly burst into flames. Rita glared at him and jumped from her chair "How dare you Lucius Malfoy."

He mirrored her actions and with an arrogant smirk shouted "Well how dare _you _Rita Skeeter. Toying with my family like that wasn't very wise." He walked over to her side of the table, strolling languidly around her "Let's see how you like your dirty little secret aired out for all to see. Perhaps the front page with the headline _Prophet Reporter Illegal Animagus _accompanied with a moving picture of you transforming from your current hideous self to a far more hideous little beetle."

Rita's breath hitched as Lucius came up behind her and stood entirely too close with his breath tickling her neck. "Or," he whispered, conjuring up a very familiar glass jar strengthened so as to be unbreakable "Perhaps you'd like another elongated stay in this very humble abode. I am sure you enjoyed your time in there." Lucius dangled the jar in front of her.

"What do you want from me Lucius." Rita growled, gritting her teeth, gripping the side of her skirt tightly.

"I want a public apology from you, published on the front page of The Daily Prophet by tomorrow morning. In that article, I want you to state your apology, of course, and that you'd be retiring and moving far away from here."

"Is that it?"

"No. You are never to write again and if you do, even in the smallest of publications, I will find out and you will pray you had never entered journalism."

"And if I don't?"

"Let's just say I am indeed, very influential and I have weekly meetings with members of the Ministry representing the _appropriate_ divisions. They would love to apprehend another illegal animagus. I do believe you know what the consequences are. Or I could handle you myself and my dear, you will definitely feature on the front page of every news publication you can think of, as the bright but rather unfortunate journalist who lost her sanity."

Rita fell back into her chair, suddenly feeling very weak in the knees. Satisfied with the effect his words had on her, Lucius resumed his seat and watched her. She was trembling now and her lips were pale beneath the hideous shade of pink she had slathered on.

"I believe we have an agreement?" Lucius ventured.

Rita nodded, unwilling to shift her gaze from her lap.

"Mimsy?" Lucius called out.

The house elf appeared with a soft crack. "Yes Master Lucius?"

"Do see Ms Skeeter out."

Rita followed the house elf silently and when she reached the door, Lucius called out to her "Tomorrow morning." She stiffened for a moment and continued out, slamming the door behind her.

He leaned his head back against the chair and heaved a sigh of relief. One problem solved. Now, about that Weasley problem… He had barely ventured into thinking of what he might possibly do with them when his doors creaked open and Draco and Hermione peeked in. "Was that Skeeter we just saw, pale as a sheet and stumbling out the front door?" Hermione asked.

"The very one. Now." He got up and walked towards his children "Lunch?"

_I had the sudden burst of inspiration and just had to get this out of my system. I guess this is my way of making it up to all of you for making you lot wait so long for a new chapter. I'm glad you all liked the previous chapter and I do hope you've liked this one too. It was definitely fun writing this chapter and I promise to have another chapter up real soon. _

_Eva_


	7. The Weasleys

**Chapter 7 – The Weasleys **

Rita Skeeter had indeed followed through with Lucius' requests. The very next day, Mimsy had presented the family with the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. The headline screamed – **Public Apology**. Skeeter's detailed apology spanned half the page, careful to mention that she is indebted to the Malfoys for being such a forgiving family in the face of such slander. The very last paragraph also mentioned that she would be going on a sabbatical for an indefinite period of time and her column would be suspended till she returns. Lucius sipped on his morning tea contentedly as he watched his children. Draco was reading aloud the paragraph in which Rita claimed to be so overwrought with guilt at her previous article that she had to start on this very public apology article immediately. She carried on with her over exaggerated apology for another two paragraphs, commenting on her nightmares that her guilt had caused and the almost immediate relief she felt once she had completed the article. Hermione choked on her piece of toast and gave Lucius a look. "A nightmare in the shape of Lucius Malfoy, I'd say." Lucius just shrugged and flashed his children a sly smile.

The fireplace burst with green flamse for a moment and Severus stepped through, brushing ash from his otherwise pristine black robes. "Morning." he announced, walking to the other side of the table, planting a kiss on Hermione's forehead and settling down next to her. "Good job with Skeeter by the way," Severus continued "you obviously haven't lost your touch."

"Ah that was nothing. Now, what plans have all of you got for today?" Lucius replied, obviously in a very good mood.

A plate of scrambled eggs, mashed potatoes and bacon appeared before Severus along with a mug of coffee. He dug in happily before replying. "St Mungo's sent a letter. They are running low of Blood Replenishing potions and one of the patients in the Intensive Care Unit needs regular doses. I'll need Hermione's help this afternoon to brew a rather large batch." Hermione nodded with her mouth full of toast.

"Hmm I've got a meeting with the coach of the Scottish Serpentines. Then I guess I'll go look for Potter, to see how he's dealt with the Weasleys." Draco murmured thoughtfully, only shaking himself awake from his thoughts when he poked himself with a forkful of omelette.

"Oh! One more thing." Severus exclaimed. He patted his robe and extracted a parchment from his inner pockets. The parchment bore the very distinctive Hogwarts watermark on the back. "Now." he cleared his throat and began reading

_Dear Severus_

_It's come to our attention that you've taken our ex-student, Ms Granger (now Malfoy) as an associate potioner following her graduation of a double major of Charms and Potions with honours. On behalf of the staff at Hogwarts, especially those who have personally taught Ms Malfoy, we would like to congratulate her and yourself for the mentioned achievements._

_Now, back to the point; Professor Flitwick has decided to finally retire after many years of service to our school and we are in need of a new Charms mistress. The first person to come to mind is Hermione Malfoy. She is, after all, the brightest witch of the age and more then qualified for the position. Also, Hermione is a war hero and would undoubtedly be both admired and respected by the student body despite her age._

_Hermione would be given Professor Flitwick's old chambers along with other privileges that can be discussed at a later time. Should she accept this post, extra time will be given for yourself and Ms Malfoy to fulfill her duties as associate potioner. Who knows, she may even assist you in some of your classes._

_I will leave it to you, Severus, to pass on this offer. If she would be interested in this post, do owl back and I will make the appropriate arrangements for her, and yourself, to arrive at Hogwarts next Monday so that Professor Flitwick can brief her on her duties and she may adjust herself to life at Hogwarts once more._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. I can arrange for her chambers to be close to the dungeons, if that can be considered an incentive of sorts (;_

Lucius, Draco and Hermione gaped at Severus open-mouthed. Hermione blinked at him for a few times, mumbling incoherently in response to Professor McGonagall's missive. Finally, she spluttered out "Me? Charms mistress? Should - should I?" she turned to her father and brother and squeaked inquisitively.

"Whatever you think is right - " Lucius replied, smiling proudly and promptly getting interrupted by Draco who exclaimed "You? Teacher?"

Hermione glared at her brother for a moment and frowned. "That's right - I don't see myself as a teacher. How -"

"Hermione you've put up with Potter and Weasley, those dunderheads, for more then a decade. You've somehow managed to prod them into graduating Hogwarts and emerging from auror training as Master Aurors. If you can manage them I'm sure a class full of students won't be a challenge." Severus assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. After a moment, he added an afterthought "But if the class is full of students like you then..." He shrugged, earning a playful punch from Hermione.

"Take some time to consider the offer Hermione. It's not everyday a position at Hogwarts is offered out. Now don't you two have a batch of potions to brew?" Lucius' eyes gave such a twinkle that Dumbledore would've been proud. Hermione grinned and blushed as Severus hauled her from her seat and into the fireplace, engulfing the pair in green flames.

"Ah I have never seen Severus so happy."

Lucius just snorted.

**oOo**

The Boy Who Lived downed another shot of firewhiskey and paced his living room nervously. The thought of him being re-dubbed The Boy Who Was Pummeled to Death by the Weasleys could not contain the curdling in his stomach. He had sent a note, requesting their presence at number 12 Grimmauld Place at exactly 11:00. It was already 10:56 and his stomach refused to settle. Running his finger through his already messy hair, Harry flopped back down on the armchair and downed another shot. It wasn't even noon yet and he had already had 4 shots of firewhiskey. "Better face them drunk." he thought as the alcohol burned a heated path down his throat and into his empty stomach.

Green flames erupted from his fireplace at exactly 10:58. Harry fought the rising nausea as Ginevra, Molly, Ronald and Arthur Weasley emerged from the flames followed by the twins. He had fought pass the many forms of Voldemort, slain the Basilisk, won the Triwizard Tournament and emerged from all of these tasks alive and yet, facing the family of his (possibly ex) best friend felt far more daunting.

Ginevra and Ron cast cold glares to acknowledge Harry. Molly merely ignored him and settled herself on the sofa while Arthur flashed him a rather nervous smile. The twins simply settled themselves on the sofa, flanking the family. Six pairs of blue eyes stared back at him and his stomach did another flip. Harry swallowed audibly and settled himself in the armchair closest to the fire place.

After a few moments of awkwardness and even more staring, Harry cleared his throat and offered the Weasley's a drink. At this point, Ron stood up and, throught gritted teeth, growled "Get to the point." Harry rubbed his face and ruffled his hair. He stood up, faced them all and said " Hermione is our friend."

"Friend?" Ron snorted "She's a Malfoy."

Ron spat out the last word as though it was a curse. He pinned his best friend down with a stare and continued. "Have you seen how chummy she is with D- Draco Malfoy? It's as though he never once insulted her!"

"T-that can be explained!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't want to hear it. She is a _Malfoy_!" With that, Ron turned away from him and scrutinized one of the shelves on Harry's extensive library.

Harry turned to the rest of the Weasleys and muttered weakly "Mrs Weasley? Mr Weasley? Fred? George? Ginny?" Mrs Weasley harrumphed, got out of her chair and moved to join her youngest son.

"Please listen to me. She is still the Hermione we all know and love. A change in the colour of her eyes or her skin tone is nothing! Physical attributes mean nothing. We were with her in her most formative years. Hermione is still the insufferable know it all deep down!" He spluttered to clarify.

He panted slightly and stared at the rest of them imploringly. Fred and George grinned and approached him. They stood on either side of him and flung and arm over his shoulder. "Relax mate – " said Fred (or was it George)

"– Mom and Ronniekins are just – "

"-sore."

Harry stared from one twin to the other as they completed the sentence. "Besides" Fred whispered "Mr Malfoy senior did invest quite a huge amount in the business."

Ginny and Arthur who were sitting on the couch were grinning as well. "Molly does need to broaden her mind a little more and accept Hermione. It's not her fault that she was born a Malfoy." Arthur stated.

"I do not need to broaden my mind!" Molly hissed from the corner.

"And Ron is just jealous that Hermione's found someone else, unlike _someone _we know." Ginny gave her brother's back a pointed stare. His only response was a snort.

"The point is, we should really apologize to Hermione for our horrible actions during the last Order Meeting. And Molly should apologize for the horrid things she told Rita Skeeter."

Harry broke into a grin. "Per-perhaps you'd be willing to have tea at the Manor soon?"

"We'd be delighted. Now, I'm afraid we must be off."

Ron and Molly were the first to step through the green flames without another word, The twins gave Harry a very tight group hug and leapt into the fireplace, followed by their father. Ginny lingered behind and when the flames finally died down, she approached Harry and gave him a hesitant peck on the lips. Harry tensed for a moment and attempted to deepen the kiss only to be interrupted when emerald flames erupted from the fire place once more and a very suave Draco Malfoy stepped through.

**oOo**

_Experimenting with cliffies here. I got caught in a little writer's block just after the Weasley's stepped through the flame so pardon the rather awkward closing. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter even though it's a little shorter then the rest. Do leave some constructive reviews while I poke my brain to churn out yet another chapter. Love you all!_


End file.
